Babylawn: Shadow
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: The final installment in the Babylawn series finally! Starring Shadow, of course, and heavily based in the events of SA2:B


Last one guys!! (For those of you who just started reading and have no clue what I'm talking about, this is the last story in my Babylawn series and I suggest you go read the rest of them!)

I still don't own Sonic and co. who belong to Sega.

Babylawn- Shadow

It was a normal day for Eggy (the very round 4 year old sphere, uh I mean, boy); he was looking for a way to capture his archenemy, the three year old speedster Sonic the Hedgehog. He was walking down an empty street when he felt something quickly rush past him; to quickly for Eggy to see what it was.

"Sonic." He immediately assumed. He quickly turned around and tried to follow the gusts of air. But when he had finally reached the person who'd run past him, he saw that it wasn't Sonic. This creature was also a small hedgehog, but he had black fur with red streaks on his quills, arms, and legs and his eyes weren't lime green, they were crimson red and shone angrily.

"Hmm, he may not be Sonic, but we wooks wike im and wuns as fast as he does. I could ooze im to get Sonic on my side and then I will wule ta pwaygrownd." Eggy muttered to himself, planning. Then he walked over to the bench the black hedgehog was sitting on and introduced "Hwello tawere, my name is Eggy. Wat's oars?"

"None of oar busyness, wat do ou want?" The hedgehog answered. His voice was laced with ice and had undertones of anger.

"I want to destwoy tis tupid world and make tem all suffew, but I'm going to need our elp." Eggy answered, trying to keep his voice as evil as he could make it. This got the hedgehog's attention. He turned and faced the egg shaped 'evil genius' and asked "Wat do ou want me to do?"

"Come on ou guys, wets go!" Tails exclaimed, waking everyone in the small shack up.

"Ta-wils, did ou evew tink tat maybe we don't ovew sweep, but tat ou just wake up too eawly?" Amy asked her fox friend as she got up.

"Yea, but tat's no excuse for ou to be asweep for tis wong," Tails answered. "Ou sould wake up eawly too, ta onwy people oo sould be waking up wate are old people."

"Could ou guys top arguing aweady, we're all awake now so we might as wew get up." Sonic interrupted before Amy could say something else. By then, Rouge and Knuckles were also out of bed and the five kids left there 'home' and went outside.

"Why does ta tun ave to be so bwight in ta mowning?" Knuckles complained, shielding his eyes with his hand, his blue blanket draped over his bended arm.

"Tat's easy, duwing ta day, ta pawt of ta Eawth tat we awe on is facing ta tun, but at night its not." Tails answered. Knuckles just gave him a dumfounded look, obviously not understanding what Tails was saying.

"No, its so tat we can tell we is apposed to be asweep from wen we is apposed to be awake." Rouge answered. Tails knew that wasn't the right answer, but he decided to use it to his advantage.

"Yeah Amy, ou is apposed to be awake wen ta tun is up." He told his friend.

"Not tis again." Sonic said. "I'm gone!" And with that he began to run quickly in the other direction. It was, after all, his favorite pastime and his best skill.

Suddenly, when Sonic was running, he felt a strong gust of wind sweep past him. Immediately, he picked up speed to try and catch up with the wind, because it didn't seem natural, there was something causing it, and nothing was faster than Sonic. When he got closer to the wind, he saw a faint streak of yellow light. He caught up to that and was slightly scared because he was next to a small hedgehog that looked so much like him. Both of them had a very similar outline, the only differences were that the other hedgehog's quills were a bit more messy, sticking out in more directions and that he had black and red streaks fur.

"Oo awe ou?" Sonic asked. The stranger replied by picking up speed and, of course, Sonic followed suit. But he could feel himself getting tired; his legs were starting to get heavy and tired. Luckily, the stranger stopped and Sonic followed suit, his legs aching. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was, and in a split second he recognized this place. With its dirty pink and blue walls, peeling alphabet posters, assorted day care items and a few mechanical parts, this was Eggy's base.

"Oh no." Sonic whispered.

"Tat's wight Sonic, ou is in my base now, and teres onwy one way out. Either ou work for me or ou'll be twapped in ere foevew." Eggy told him.

"I wiw nevew work for ou!" Sonic proclaimed.

"Ten ou wiw suffew!" Eggy exclaimed. He signaled toward the black hedgehog and the hedgehog responded by grabbing Sonic by the arm and forcing him into a cell and locking it behind him. When Eggy made sure the cell was locked probably, he turned to leave the room, instructing the black hedgehog to "keep an eye on Sonic," as he left. The hedgehog nodded and sat down on the ground outside of Sonic's cell. Sonic sighed and walked up to the bars, sitting next to the hedgehog, only on the other side of the bars.

"Wat's oar name?" Sonic asked.

The black hedgehog stayed silent. Sonic realized he wasn't going to get an answer and sat down facing the wall, his back up against the bars, so that now he and the other hedgehog were facing opposite directions. 5 minutes of silence passed before Sonic got his answer.

"Shadow." The black hedgehog whispered in such a small voice that, had it been any lower, Sonic would have missed it.

"Sownds coo-wl. Ou probably alweady knew tis, but my name is Sonic." Shadow nodded but didn't respond and the silence fell over the two again.

A few minutes later Sonic broke the silence by asking "Why awe ou wowking for Eggy?"

Shadow didn't answer right away again, but this time it was because he didn't know how to put his answer into words.

"Awot of bad tings appened to me, and it's all ta umans fault. Eggy said tat if we wowked togetew, we would make tem all suffew and they desewve it. They made me suffew." Shadow answered softly.

"Sadow, just becawse tay made ou suffew, doesn't mean ou ave to get wevenge. Ou can tay wit me and my fwiends on ta babylawn and the umans wont botew ou. Wat do ou say?" Sonic offered. But this time, Shadow just ignored him. He didn't know what G.U.N. and the other humans had done to him, Shadow needed to get revenge.

20 more minutes past before the door was blasted down. Both Sonic and Shadow jumped up and looked at the door. The first thing they both saw was a large red and yellow hammer, which caused Sonic to grin and left Shadow confused. But he wasn't confused for long, because following the hammer were Amy, Rouge, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Ow did ou know I was ere?" Sonic asked his friends.

"Amy told us she ad a feewing ou was in twouble." Tails answered. Sonic turned to Amy, giving her a confused look, which she responded to with a shrug.

This didn't last long because Eggy had heard the noise and came to investigate.

"Wew, if it isn't Sonic's wittle fwiends! Wat a pweasent supwise. Sadow, make sue tat they don't fwee the hedgehog and tat they weave covered in bwuises." He ordered. Shadow nodded and Knuckles approached him, ready to fight. The two began to wrestle angrily and damage was being done on both sides, but it was Knuckles who caved first, after Shadow kicked his shin and made it so that Knuckles had a hard time standing. He easily beat Rouge and Tails too, although not without a tough fight from each. Although Shadow was working for Eggy and he attacked all of her friends, Amy didn't want to fight him. Instead, she said, "Sadow, why are ou doing tis, we don't ave any weason to fight ou and ou don't ave a weason to fight us. Why are ou wowking for Eggy?"

"I need to get wevenge on the umans tat destwoyed by ome and killed my famiwy." Shadow answered her, his voice heavy with anger and evil even though he was only three. All the five babylawns were in shock to hear that the humans had actually killed his family, none of them had known what happened to there parents.

"Sadow tink, would oar famiwy wike it if ou urt people for wevenge? Would they wike seeing ou now, urting people ou don't even know just becawse that fat old Eggy old ou too?" Amy asked him. Those words made Shadow think, if his father and older sister (Prof. Gerald and Maria) saw his doing this, would they be happy.

"No." He answered. Then he turned around and broke the lock on the cell door, letting Sonic out. Then the three hedgehogs, the only ones who were able to fight, turned to Eggy and attacked him, not resting until he was covered in bruises and scars.

After Eggy was destroyed, Sonic turned to Shadow.

"My offew till tands, wat do ou tay?" He asked.

"Wat… oh, babylawn. Okay, I'll come." He accepted. Then he turned to face the other babylawns. "Wat are oar names?"

"I'm Amy Wose, tat's Wouge, Ta-wils, and Knukols." Amy introduced.

"I'm sowwy about urting ou guys." Shadow apologized.

"Tat's okay." Tails said. Then Amy helped Rouge up, Sonic helped Tails up, and Shadow helped Knuckles up and the six kids went home.

Yes, it was based on SA2:B. I didn't want to stray too much from the game series. If I got anything too wrong, (I haven't played the game) just pretend it's because it's AU.

crimson-obsidian-rose


End file.
